The present invention relates to furniture construction, and in particular to a modular furniture arrangement for constructing single unit seating, benches and tables as well as multi-unit arrangements.
The use of standardized components to fabricate modular furniture arrangements has been used in the past in order to produce furniture that can be used as an individual unit or ganged together into multi-unit assemblies. Such modular arrangements reduce the overall cost of furnishings, particularly for commercial seating and the like and also increase the flexibilty of use for such furnishings in that the same furnishings can be separated for use in small areas or ganged together for use in larger areas.
Heretofore, such modular systems have allowed some interchangeability of elements but typically do not allow interchangeability of components between different types of furnishings. Often such furniture systems produce a tacked-on appearance, in that the various modules or elements are visibly connected rather than presenting a finished appearance replicating manufacture as a single unitary furnishing.
Another problem encountered with such modular systems is that if the ganging means is obscured sufficiently to give the ganged furnishings a solid unitary appearance, the individual modules cannot be easily separated or connected for alternative uses of the furnishings. Ganging clips or other devices are often difficult to attach or remove from individual furniture units. If the ganging clips are easily removable, the clips often will not hold the individual units together solidly.
Still another problem encountered with many modular systems is that when such furnishings receive extensive use, various elements of the furnishings wear or become damaged, requiring expensive repair or replacement of large portions of the modular unit. Particularly prone to such wear and damage is the upholstery which receives direct contact and is more easily damaged than other portions.